


Everybody wanna steal my boy

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, demasiado fluff, flash mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard tenia en claro una cosa: Estaba completamente enamorado de Frank y era capaz de googlear los mejores temas de One Direction por el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wanna steal my boy

Gerard se limpio la transpiración de las manos por décima vez, lo mas seguro es que la camisa blanca sea un asco. Un poco de mugre no iba a arruinar lo planeado. ¿Cierto?  
Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco la pequeña caja color negra. Dentro suyo estaba el anillo, ese circulo dorado que le había costado dos años de ahorros y 24 cuotas sin interes. Para su suerte, la parte de la propuesta no le había costado demasiado.  
Es una historia graciosa...

Retrocediendo 12 años, cuando no planeaba en tener un futuro con familia, carrera, empleo fijo y dos perros, tuvo la suerte de que lo atropelle un taxi.  
Seguro se preguntan que carajo tiene de gracioso que lo atropelle un taxi. Bueno la respuesta es nada, porque termino en el hospital con dos fracturas de costilla y un moretón en el pómulo derecho.  
Pero ese mismo día, después de que no esperara mas visitas, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.  
Era un chico de no mas de 14 años al cual no tenia registrado. Tal vez lo conocía pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que se había olvidado de quien era.

-Sos Gerard ¿Cierto?. Tendrías que serlo porque eso me dijo la enfermera -dijo el desconocido.  
Gerard lo pensó por un momento. Definitivamente no se conocían.  
-Depende para que lo busques -contesto dudoso. Podría ser un sicario que su peor enemigo habia mandado para acabar con su miserable vida.  
-Mi papá te atropello hoy y mi mamá me mando a que me asegure que estabas vivo y a pedirte perdón de su parte -el chico desconocido se saco la mochila y la apoyo en el piso mientras intentaba sacar algo. Cuando lo logro, se acerco a Gerard con un tupper con pastafrola y una caja de lapices.  
-Cuando te atropello creo menciono que las cosas que tenias en la mano volaron por todas partes -Dijo mientras le daba la caja de lapices- seguramente tenias mas pero es lo que pude comprar y uhm...mi mamá te preparo pastafrola. No estábamos seguros de que es lo que te gustaba así que hay de batata y de membrillo. Tal vez no te guste ninguna de las dos pero en ese caso no me molestaría guardarla en mi estomago. Oh y mi nombre es Frank.  
Gerard lo miro de manera graciosa intentando recordar todo lo que había dicho. Frank había hablado tan rápido que le había costado retener la información, pero por suerte, lo dañado era su cuerpo y no su cabeza.  
-Es un gusto, Frank. Si queres podes quedarte a comer conmigo, no es muy divertido este lugar.

Y asi fue como conoció a su primer novio, su primer relacion seria y la persona con la cual había pasado 12 años de peleas por quien seria la pobre alma que dormíria del lado de la ventana los dias de fresco.  
Con el pasar de los años, la gente seguía creyendo que Frank era demasiado joven, cuando la realidad era que recién cumplia los 28 años y ya se quejaba de los 30. Apenas le llevaba un año de diferencia, pero la estatura de su pareja parecía decir lo contrario.  
Despues de 12 años de relación, había decido que era momento de pasar a otra cosa. En especial porque desde el día en que uno de los oficinistas en la empresa de Frank se había enterado que era gay y soltero, Gerard no quería saber nada con eso de que Frank siga completando CV con ese estado civil. Para que se imaginen, el tipo creía que tenia oportunidad a pesar de que ambos habían dejado en claro de que Frank estaba en una IMPORTANTE relación.  
El resto fue facil. Rompió el chanchito, o mas bien, saco los ahorros de su cuenta bancaria, fue a la joyeria mas cercana y encargo un anillo bañado en oro y que dentro de el tenga grabada la frase mas cursi existente.  
Luego de eso, se le ocurrió buscar en google buenas maneras de proponerse.  
Anillo entre el pan; anillo en la copa de vino; anillo EN EL PURE DE PAPA. Quería una manera romántica de proponerse, no tener que esperar detrás de la puerta del baño a ver si Frank Frank expulsaba el anillo de su cuerpo.  
Nada le gustaba o le parecía seguro. Todo era demasiado caro o demasiado simple. El queria algo especial y gratis ¿No era posible eso?  
Pero a las 4am, mientras veía a su pareja dormir profundamente con la saliva cayendole de la boca, una idea llego a su mente.  
Fue en ese momento que descubrió que haber pasado cinco años de su vida estudiando Arte tenia sus beneficios...y aun mas cuando conocías un grupo de gente dispuesto a ayudarte.  
Un par de llamadas a sus amigos, a los amigos de sus amigos y a los amigos de los amigos de sus amigos y todo estaba listo. Si todo salía bien, en un mes estaría de rodillas adelante de Frank.

Y ahi es cuando volvemos a la actualidad. Un novio nervioso en el baño de un Starbucks, con anillo preparado y el corazón en la garganta.  
Mientras tanto, su hermano, Mikey, entretenía a Frank quien continuaba preguntando por Gerard.  
-Frank, por el amor de Dios, acabo de hablar con el y esta volviendo de la muestra de arte.  
Frank suspiro y se cruzo de brazos mirando por la gran ventana del lugar.  
-Siempre hace lo mismo. "Amor, ¿Vamos a tomar algo afuera?" "Perdon, los colectivos andan mal, te juro que quería llegar" y despues ¿Sabes que hace? PRETENDE ARREGLARLO CON SEXO -las personas en el lugar se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Eso hacia Frank cuando se enojaba...hablar demasiado fuerte- y perdón pero yo soy débil y cuando me da besos en el cuello no aguanto y tengo que-  
Las palabras de Frank fueron interrumpidas por un estornudo de Mikey, en el cual al parecer había sido tan fuerte que golpeo la mesa con la rodilla.  
-Perdon, estoy congestionado...  
Frank se asintio con desintere y volvió a mirar para afuera. Al menos su cuñado había sido tan buena persona de llevarlo a esperar a Gerard en un bar normal y no en el Starbucks donde estaba lleno de adolescentes molestos.  
Observo como de repente, todas las personas que estaban caminando por el bulevar se quedaron inmoviles, como si se hubieran congelado misteriosamente.  
Fruncio el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba. Miro a Mikey y el se encogió de hombros volviendo la vista a su celular.  
De repente, el silencio se opaco por la musica que parecía salir de cada rincón...Frank conocía ese tema, pero estaba seguro que sea lo que sea, no quería tener que soportarlo.  
Se levanto agarrando la campera de la silla y guardo su celular que estaba sobre la mesa.  
-¿Donde vas?  
Frank lo miro con evidente mal humor en su expresión y contesto "A casa".  
Pero al sentir su celular vibrar, detuvo su paso para atender la llamada.  
Observo la pantalla y una foto de el con Gerard apareció.  
-¿Que queres? me estoy yendo, a diferencia de otros yo si llego a tiempo -Frank contesto sin siquiera decir hola y con mucho esfuerzo, logro mantener el insulto dentro de su boca.  
-No no, no te vayas por favor en diez minutos lle...Frank...¿Porque se escucha musica?  
Camino hacia la puerta, intentando esquivar a los que ahora eran como 20 personas bailando y se pego el teléfono mas a la oreja.  
-¿Que? Gerard no te escucho acá estan bailando, no se deben estar grabando algo. Hablamos en casa.  
Y sin decir otra palabra, corto la llamada.

 

Intento hacer lugar para pasar, mientras Steal my Girl de One Direction se escuchaba con un volumen bastante elevado. -Uh permiso -hablo en voz alta mientras le tocaba el hombro a una mujer que bailaba al ritmo del resto de las personas. SI no fuera porque quería llegar e irse a dormir, probablemente lo grabaría para mostrarselo a su mamá que AMABA los shows callejeros.  
Pero la mujer no lo dejo pasar, de lo contrario, se dio vuelta agarrandolo de los hombros y con una sonrisa lo hizo caminar para delante.  
El rostro de Frank expresaba una total confusión, pero se sintió bien al ver que no era el unico siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.  
Los bailarines dejaron a las personas confundidas en el medio de una gran ronda de baile. Algunos se miraban sin entender, otros filmaban la escena y otros sonreían. Frank solo se queria ir.  
Al lado suyo, había una rubia que cantaba la canción felizmente.  
Intento prestar atención a la letra , ya que estaba ahí varado al menos iba a intentar saber de que cosas cantaba el grupito pop del momento.  
En un momento de la canción, la ronda de bailarines a su al rededor tenían todos una rosa en su mano.  
La misma mujer que lo había arrastrado a la ronda se acerco dando saltitos y con una sonrisa le entrego la flor. Frank miro para los costados para ver si alguna mujer sensible se emocionaba, pero la confusión fue mas grande cuando mientras la ronda seguía girando los bailarines se acercaban de la misma forma que la primer mujer y le entregaban la rosa que tenian en sus manos.  
Cuando Frank ya tenia un ramo completo entre los brazos y las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a observarlo, los bailarines comenzaron a hacer dos filas mientras tarareaban los ultimos coros de la canción. Poco a poco, comenzaron a separarse empezando por las primeras dos personas. Comenzaron a formar nuevamente dos filas, pero mas separados y dejando un camino en medio.  
Cuando la ultima pareja de bailarines se hizo a un lado, una persona se encontraba detras de ellos.  
Se escucho un ruido de campanas y la musica volvió a comenzar pero de forma instrumental. Pero Frank ya no tenia una expresión confusa o mal humorada, ahora una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro y su mirada estaba clavada en su pareja caminando hacia el.  
Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el rostro de Gerard, pero a pesar de eso podías notar que estaba mas nervioso que nunca.  
La musica ya no se escuchaba y Gerard estaba arrodillado en frente suyo, con una pequeña cajita negra en sus manos.  
Todo el mundo estaba atento a la situación y el silencio era general.  
Gerard se aclaro la voz y miro a su novio con una ternura inmensa.  
-Yo se que a veces no llego a casa temprano, que quizá no pueda darte todos los gustos o que te deje esperando mas de una hora abajo de la lluvia. Pero la felicidad requiere esfuerzo y la persona que mas feliz me hace, esta junto en frente mio. Frank, ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de casarte conmigo?  
Frank se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.  
Gerard entro en pánico por unos segundos, la mirada de Frank comenzó a pasearse por todas partes pero la sonrisa aun seguía intacta.  
Escucho una risita y todas las rosas que Frank estaba sosteniendo cayeron al piso y cuando menos se lo esperaba, unas manos lo tironearon de la camisa para que se levante y los labios de su pareja se unieron a los suyos en un beso que solo podía significar una cosa.  
Frank asintió efusivamente sin tener el poder de largar una palabra.  
-¿Si?  
-Si, si, si y mil veces si -Frank logro hablar y las palabras salieron en un tono alto y emocionado. Todas las personas a su al rededor comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar con alegría. La musica volvió a empezar, esta vez, una canción diferente y los bailarines comenzar a realizar otra coreografía a su al rededor.  
Gerard tomo la mano de Frank y coloco aquel anillo que no tenia valor si lo comparabas con la felicidad que estaban teniendo en ese momento.  
-Te amo, te amo demasiado y te perdono por todas las veces que me dejaste plantado.  
Frank oculto su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio y comenzó a reír. Pero Gerard lo conocía mas que cualquiera y sabía que Frank se tomaba la expresión "reír para no llorar" muy seriamente.

El casamiento se realizo en un inmenso salón con exteriores. Gerard ya había convencido al juez del registro civil para que los casara en el salon y no en aquella oficina en el centro.  
Todos los bailarines amigos de Gerard, los amigos de sus amigos y los amigos de los amigos de sus amigos también estaban invitados. Incluso había invitado a una señora que el día de la propuesta comenzó a abrazarlos y felicitarlos como si fueran sus hijos.  
No hace falta aclarar, que las familias estaban presentes y entre ellos Mikey que no podía dejar de mencionar lo insoportable que se ponía Frank si Gerard no llegaba a tiempo.

 

Al otro día, Frank se despertó y observo una rosa a su lado y una nota pegada a ella.  
"Ponete lindo y agarra el cargador de tu celular. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, prometo no dejarte esperando. Te amo con mi vida. Ge"

Who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> esto pasa cuando te pones a ver flash mobs a las 12 de la noche


End file.
